


In body and mind or I went and fucked myself

by Mis_Arte_3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Both characters are underage, Brainwashing, F/F, Humiliation, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Ino´s jutsus applied to sex, Masturbation, Mind Control, Narcissism, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mis_Arte_3/pseuds/Mis_Arte_3
Summary: Ino is so perfect that gets aroused with herself. But that means she will never have sex with the prettier girl in the world, herself. Unless... unless she gets to be another person for a while. And if doing that helps her to force some humbleness inside her rival, even better.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. The prettiest girl in the village

**Author's Note:**

> With so many tags, not every one appears in each chapter, keep reading until you find one you like ;)  
> Using possesive pronouns during possesions is hard, I hope it is understandable.

Returning home after a long mission, Ino Yamanaka went directly to the bathroom. She needed a shower more than anything else. It had not been a difficult mission but a tiring one and she was sweaty. Her team had to intercept a messenger carrying an important scroll and they had set the ambush point in a hot cave. Worse, the messenger took more time than estimated, so they had to wait patiently without moving from there. But at least it was over and she could relax for the rest of the day. Even though she was the only person in the house at the moment, she locked the door behind her before starting to undress.

The purple top came out first. While she was removing it, with the cloth still around her extended arms, the stretching gave her a good view of her breasts in the mirror. They were looking as good as ever, maybe more. Ino was proud of all her body, but if she had to choose a part of herself, she would probably choose the breasts. Well, that would be two parts she guessed. Were they looking a bit bigger? She let the top fall to the ground and adopted a more relaxed position. Yeah, they have definitely gotten a bit bigger. It sufficed to look at how they pressed against the fabric of the white bra. She would need to buy new ones soon. That, added to the sweat that made the bra almost translucent, gave Ino a pleasant image in the mirror.

\- Well, better to take off that sweaty thing.

She opened the bra, freeing it's two prisoners. They were definitely bigger. Some years ago she had been concerned about her flatness, but, recently, she had grown a quite big bosom. But, even without the bra, they only fell a bit. Although her combat style was not as physical as Sakura´s or Hinata´s, she still was a kunoichi who had to maintain peak form. With her hands still behind her back, she undid her ponytail, letting the blonde waterfall hit her back. Continuing her undressing and her body examination, she unzipped her dress and turned to see her bottom in the mirror. As gorgeous as ever. Maybe it was a good thing that her style was not so physical. It allowed her bottom to still be soft. Sht usually thinked that most kunoichi´s asses were a bit too hard but hers did not have too much muscle nor too much fat. It was a perfect middle point. At the end, she started sliding down her panties across her long and slender legs, savouring the touch of her skin with the tip of her fingers. Before getting up again, she threw another look at the mirror. With her back arched down, her buttcheeks looked even better.

She entered the shower and her skin received gratefully the cleaning water. She stayed that way for a while, letting the water do it´s cleaning and refreshing. Before she knew it, she was already rubbing her tits under the water. When she locked the door she was already planning on masturbating after the hard day, but her hands went ahead of her mind. She could not blame them though, the feeling was very good. Since she discovered she swinged both ways, she tried other pairs but it was not the same. Some were bigger than hers (although not many), some were softer (even less), but none had the same perfect combination. Plus, touching herself was not only better because of the fact of her tits being better, but because, well, they were  _ her _ tits. This way, the bolt of arousal did not only came from her hands but also from her chest. Touching another girl while she touched her back did not accomplish the same.

Ino knew it was not very usual to get so infatuated and aroused with oneself and she hid that fact more than her bisexuality, but it could not be helped. If she was so pretty and sexy, there was no reason to deny it or to ignore her urges. She threw a last look to her image in the mirror before it would be covered in mist and continued rubbing her chest. When she felt hotter than the water, one hand went down through her flat stomach and started fingering herself. Her hand on the tit drew circles around her nipple while she arched her back a bit so the other breast would feel the water of the shower. Down, she quickly found the exact point and started moaning loudly. Thanks to her vast practice she was good at keeping quiet if she wanted, but knowing she was alone, she did not need it. It was not long before she climaxed.

While she was seeing the water cleaning the proof of her self loving session, she thought of going again a second time but she decided she was already satisfied and a bit tired. With the dirty part of the shower finished, she started the cleaning one, still trembling a bit when she needed to rub certain parts, and finished quickly.

With nothing more than a towel around her wet hair, she went to her room and threw herself on top of the bed without worrying about getting dressed first. She turned on the bed until she was looking at the ceiling and massaged a bit her breasts. In the future, she would need to remember to not throw herself face down to the bed unless she wanted to squish again her ever growing tits.

\- Sooo tired.

But that did not mean she was not happy. She just had sex with the hottest girl in all the village and she could do it anytime she wanted! But, although being able to get so aroused with herself had many obvious advantages, Ino was a bit jealous of literally everybody else. Anybody could, potentially speaking of course, eventually fuck her, except herself. She could masturbate to herself and it was great, sure, even better than sex most of the times. But the joy that another person would get from fucking her… that was something she would never be able to enjoy. Sometimes she desired being another person only to be able to experience that.

\- Wait a moment. How I did not think of this before?

If somebody could be somebody else, it was her. She could really do it. Laughing of her own obliviousness, a plan started forming in her mischievous mind.


	2. Mind body switch jutsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura gets an invitation, according to Ino´s plan.

Two weekends after intercepting the messenger, Ino´s plan was ready. She had needed to wait until a weekend when nobody else was at home, but now was the perfect chance. Deciding her target took a bit of time. At first she considered also the boys, but discarded them quickly. She wanted to use a body where she would feel at ease. Fucking with a dick was a posibility worthy of trying, but for another time. She would be experiencing enough new things, no need to add being a boy this time. So that left the girls, but which one should she choose? She did not knew any who would volunteer for such a thing and picking somebody against her will would piss the girl off. Then, it became clear. If she would make a girl angry, who could be better than Sakura? Lately, with her improvements she became harder to push around and bully. She was getting too cocky and this plan would allow Ino to regain the upper ground against her rival. Besides everything else she would accomplish, of course.

…

Sakura arrived in front of Yamanaka´s house. “As if I do not have better things to do on a weekend that visit this cow”. Actually, she did not have any plans, and Ino was so eager to invite her, that she ended up accepting. When she asked her what was all this fuss about, she only answered with “It´s a surprise, you´ll see”.

\- Whatever, let's finish this.

She knocked on the door and got a shout as an answer.

\- It's open, come in! I'm in my room!

She would not even open the door to her guest! Sakura entered the house, removed her boots and went to Ino´s room. When she opened that door she started suspecting something was wrong. Ino was completely naked on her bed! Then, when the initial distraction of the nudeness of her rival ended, she knew something was wrong: distracted as she was, she did not recognize Ino´s hand position as the one she used in her mind transferring jutsu until it was too late.

…

Ino watched her body fell on the bed from Sakura´s one. Perfect! She sensed Sakura´s mind trying to fight back against her´s but it was useless.

\- Honey, you might have achieved that once during the chunin exams, but now it is different. I have been training to make my jutsu more reliable, but I guess you have not trained to break free of it. So do not bother yourself trying. Oh and I know you are still aware of the perceptions of this body, sooo… relax and enjoy, I guess?

A bit more fighting, but to no avail. Ino ignored it. She was able to maintain control without thinking about it, so she could enjoy her experiment. She hastily undressed, eager to start. But when she was already naked she stopped for a moment. That was also the perfect chance to confirm that Sakura´s naked body was not as sexy as her´s. She looked at herself in the body mirror of her room, putting a hand seductively on a hip.

\- Wow, much better than what I expected, I have to admit. Worse than me, of course, but still.

Her toned legs were probably as good as hers, and the skin also looked soft. She slid a finger up her leg. Yes, it was good stuff. But the bottom was a bit too hard for her own tastes. Only a bit.

\- Hm, could be better without so much training and kicking. Same goes for the arms. It would look better a bit thinner. At least the armpits are perfectly trimmed. Well done, monkey.

But the training was good for the flat stomach. She could not say anything bad about that part. It also helped to keep the tits up without the bra. They stayed up more than her´s, but they were also smaller, so it was easier. Good tits with beautiful nipples. Worse than her´s, but that applied to every pair of tits she had seen. But she had to admit that Sakura was really pretty. That was a good thing, she did not like to be in ugly bodies.

\- I guess your training isn't good either for your softness.

Having ended the visual exam, she turned to look at her unconscious body while she grabbed Sakura's breasts to test her guess. A shock ran through her body. She was right, they were not as soft as hers, but… they were so sensitive! Now that she was using Sakura skin, she felt things the same way her rival usually did. And it was great! She pinched a nipple and let escape a moan. She gasped. Even if that body was not so pretty as hers, it was better at some things. She hated to admit it, but it was obvious.

She picked Sakura´s bra from the floor. First she thought it was stuffed because of the girl's self esteem, but was it to isolate a bit her sensitive parts? She looked at the panties. Not stuffed, but they also looked like they were apt for very sensitive lady parts. Sakura sure was lucky, masturbating with such a body would be amazing. Then she thought of her words. “Sakura was lucky”? She was lucky! Now she could use that body. The original plan involved using Ino´s unconscious body, but she did not need to hurry, she had all weekend. So, why not start by testing that body?

\- You know? I have a very pleasing body and you have a very pleasurable one. Some would say that we could make a great team, that we would be the perfect match. But screw that. I want it all and I will have it by myself.

Looking at her original body, she started massaging her new pair of tits. The arousing was immediate. Pleasure ran from the hard nipples she was touching to her pussy. She was tempted to move down a hand, but that would end things too quickly, so she continued rubbing her breasts slowly while her breath became faster. It never felt so good. Not only she had the perfect body for doing that, she also had the perfect visual material. She looked at her original body. Her beautiful and pale face looked so cute and innocent, sleeping with the blonde hair around. But the innocence ended there. Descending her sight through the neck, she admired her big bosom pointing to the ceiling, her wasp waist and flat stomach, finishing with the long and toned legs, spreaded in a way that allowed her a good view of what was between them. Unable to resist for more time, one of her hands reached between her legs. Even if she did not knew Sakura´s vagina and could not find the right place, she was so aroused and sensitive, that she climaxed instantly.

She sat on the floor, because her trembling legs were unable to maintain her for more time. When her nude bottom touched the floor, she discovered how wet it was. All that came from between Sakura´s legs? Wow, it was a lot. Then she perceived the presence of Sakura fighting her back again. Come to think about it, it had stopped for a while. But now the fight returned and Ino was not in a state to maintain her grasp for more time, not after the best sex of her life. Well she planned that something like this would happen. Using the last moments of control, she took the blonde hairs she had prepared in advance from the table and grinned. She was expecting even more fun.


	3. Resting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short interlude made with the goal of allowing both girls a bit of rest.   
> Note: having a goal is not the same thing as achieving it.

Sakura was still coughing when Ino helped her raise her so she was sitting on the bed, legs across it and back on the wall. Then, Ino took a handkerchief and allowed her to sneeze, getting most of her nose clean. She took a deep breath, but the smell was still there.

-What do you say for my help?

-Thanks…

-Oh, don't mention it, it's the least I can do after you did for me.

-I didn't have a choice.

-No, you didn´t.

Agh so obnoxious. One second she was helping her and the next she was humiliating her again. How long would she have to endure it? The necklace could not have infinite chakra. But Ino could replenish it, so it was pointless to wait, she would be there as long as Ino wanted.

-Hey Sakura I´m going down to have a snack? Do you want to eat something? I mean, something besides me.

Was there a trick? Or was the humiliation of having to ask her for everything enough? She remained silent.

-Come on, it is an easy question. Yes or no?

Well, she was hungry and she had not eaten breakfast that morning. She nodded. Ino got up of the bed and started heading down, but then Sakura interrupted her.

-And water, please. I am thirsty.

-Sure. You lost a lot of water.

While Ino was down, Sakura tried to move but to no avail. Even if it took Ino many minutes to return, still naked, Sakura was not able to move a single muscle below her neck. She was still sitting with her back against the wall, when Ino returned with a bowl and a bottle of water. She left the first on the table and went to the bed with the bottle. But instead of putting the bottle directly on her mouth, Ino climbed the bed and sat on her lap in front of her. Being both naked, it was really uncomfortable for Sakura, but Ino seemed to like it. Worse than having her naked on her, was the fact that her tits were just in front of her face. She looked away.

-Ino, what are you doing?

-Drink, it's what you wanted. - Sakura turned her sight and saw that the open bottle pressed against Ino´s chest. Ino´s nipple was in the mouth of the bottle. - Since you are so helpless as a baby, I figured it was a good way for you to drink.

-I´m not that thirsty…

-At some point of the day you will be. And you will need to drink this way. Why wait and make things harder for you?

Sakura sighed. Ino was right and she was really thirsty. She stretched her neck to reach Ino´s breast and started drinking. She almost drinked without sucking her nipple. Almost. Most of the time, it was only pushing against her lips while she took little sips, but if she tried to drink more, it would go inside her mouth, making Ino giggle. Sakura was tempted to bite it, but she knew it was not a good idea. Ino could retaliate with much more pain. When she finished drinking, Ino went to the table, got the bowl and started feeding her a thick soup while she made her stand grabbing her neck by the back.. She could only take it and continue to act as a little baby. When Ino released her, she let a grunt escape.

-What's the matter, Sakura?

-Only my neck. It hurts a bit from… before.

-Oh, yes, sorry about it.

Then, she rolled Sakura face down again and, without a word, she started massaging her neck. First, she thought she was gonna hurt her, but it felt good.

-Ino, why are you doing this?

-You said it hurt and I am a medical kunoichi, I can´t ignore that. And you were good during lunch, so you deserve a small price.

-Thank you.

-Hush.

She had to admit it, the massage was good and it relieved the stress in her neck. And, even if she hated to admit it, Ino´s hands were soft and delicate. Then, the problems started. As Ino switched her weight, the sheets of the bed started moving a bit. That would not be a problem normally, but she was face down and naked, so each movement of the sheets rubbed a bit her sensitive nipples. That could not be happening. She was getting aroused while Ino gave her a massage. Ino! The thought was disgusting. Stupid body, why it had to react that way.

-Ino… - Shit, her voice had trembled a bit. - Can you stop? I think I am better now.

-Are you? Really? - She knew it, she knew it. - Well, it is your call. Let's end it if you want.

She rolled her again and looked at her hard nipples.

-Let's end it with a happy ending because I think that your neck isn't the only part you need to relax.

Then, she started massaging her breasts. She was about to protest, but she didn´t know if she would articulate a word or a moan, so she closed her mouth. Stupid body, doing what it wanted. Even if she was not attracted to Ino, her body continued to get more and more excited, until Ino reached with her hand between Sakura´s legs. “Come on, I have to resist.” She didn't resist much. Neither her body nor her voice resisted.

-Wow, you will probably need another bottle of water after this. - Said Ino moving her wet hand. - Don´t worry, I will help you drink it.


	4. The hair trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even without switching bodies, Ino can pleasure herself and torment Sakura at the same time.

When Sakura regained control of her own body, she was laying face down. At the beginning, she had been conscious of everything, but towards the end, she had tried to isolate a bit from what Ino had done with her body, so she did not remember the last parts with precision. But she was so embarrassed! How could Ino have done that? Not only seeing her naked, but playing with her body like it was a toy. She did not want to get aroused, but the mind in charge of her body wanted, so she was not able to resist. At the end, she had orgasmed for Ino. That was such a strange feeling. She was not attracted to girls, and even less to that cow, but her body had reacted so well… She knew it was only because of the intruding mind, but still, it was weird.

As her senses came back to her, she felt wetness in her buttcheeks. Then she remembered it: it was her own cum and it was there because Ino sat on it with her body. Now, the liquid was getting cold and she wanted to clean herself, but her body could not move for some reason. Then, she started smelling something. Oof it was strong. And it was clear what it was. The smell was a bit different from her own, but quite similar, so it only could be Ino´s cum. Then, she regained the sight and saw where she was laying face down. She tried to move away, but her body did not respond and her cry was muffed.

-Oh, so you are already awake.

Sakura could not speak nor move.

-You should be able to move your head.

She tried and it was true, Slowly,she raised her head. Ino was sitting on the bed, because now she was staring directly at her stomach. Much better than the crotch.

-Why can't I move?

-Do you remember the trap I did with my hair during the chunin exams? It's the same thing, but a bit polished. - Ino ran a hand through Sakura's neck. - I, well you, tied some of my hairs around your neck, so you shouldn´t be able to move anything below your neck while you are wearing my hair as a necklace. Go on, try to disrupt the chakra in the hair. I imbued it with a lot of care during this week. It would take you at least some hours of concentration to break free.

-So you´re saying that I'm completely at your mercy?

She wanted to make it sound like mockery, but she realized it was true. Ino patted her in the head, like she was a little child who gave a good answer. It was very humiliating, but not as much as her neck tiring. Soon, she would need to rest again on Ino´s crotch.

-Why are you doing this to me?

-I could say that it is for my entertainment or to remember you who is better, but it doesn't really matter. You are a shinobi, you need to take care of yourself, not blame others for what happens to you.

-But you trapped me.

-You must be aware of traps. Really, what a failure you are.

Sakura was about to protest, but her neck committed treason and her face got buried in Ino´s crotch with a wet sound.

…

Ino started laughing when she saw Sakura´s head fall. The wet sound was just the finishing note. Thinking of that, it had been a surprise waking up in her own body to find it wet. It made sense, though. If she was hurted in another body, her true body would also get hurt and it looked like it was not only with pain that the connection worked. Interesting. She looked down to see Sakura struggle to raise her head. Just when she was about to do it, Ino put her hand on her rival´s head. Gently, but the weight was too much and her head went down again.

-Aww, you look so cute, trying to raise your head like a little baby.

While she was saying that, she started rubbing her pink hair, like she was a pet. Sakura tried to say something that sounded like “bitch”, but she could not pronounce it clearly. The fact of having Sakura at her complete mercy was much more exciting than she had thought. She was getting aroused again just by rubbing her hair and humiliating her. It was not as great as the masturbating session she had just finished, but few things in this world could compare with that. She was eager to continue trying things, but she was in no hurry and wanted to savour the expectation a bit more. Besides, she did not want to run out of chakra in the middle of the process and she had spent a good amount before. She could play with the unable-to-move-Sakura she had in her legs.

…

Sakura was so humiliated she wanted to cry, but she resisted the urge, because feeling her tears on her crotch would only amuse more Ino. She had stopped rubbing her hair and now was patting her head again. “I´m not her dog, dammit”. She was also saying something, but Sakura did not pay attention. Probably it was only some more teasing. Then, she perceived that Ino was repositioning herself and she got really worried. Her fears quickly came true. It was a bad thing to be  _ on _ her crotch, but being  _ in _ was way worse. Well, only her nose was in, but it was bad enough and the rest of her face was in much more direct contact than before. Then, she started feeling the ondulation of Ino´s hips, slowly pushing her head up and down.

-Don´t worry, Sakura, I will remember to don´t break your neck.

It was the last thing Sakura heard before the moans started. Well, that was a good thing at least. But she had other things to worry about. Like breathing. She could not do it with her nose, so she tried with the mouth. She got a bit of air. “Enough”. When she let the air go, Ino trembled a bit. Oh, of course, she had just blown in her private parts. And that blonde cow seemed to like it. “So I can't even breathe without pleasuring her?”. Her head kept bouncing a bit while she heard Ino´s moans, until she stopped hearing them. Not because she had stopped moaning, but because Ino had wrapped her thighs around her head. Those meaty legs were isolating her completely from the outside world. Was there even an outside world or was Ino´s crotch and legs all that existed? It definitely looked that way. She kept bouncing a bit more, but then, it all stopped. Ino´s movement, the bouncing that was making her dizzy and the acoustic isolation. Had she already finished? It was not a pleasant experience at all, but at least it was not a long one. Then, Ino´s voice gave her more hopes.

-Okay, I can´t keep this way without getting too excited and I don't want to break your neck. I am very nice, right?

But, Ino´s hands crushed her hopes. She first slid away from under her head and then rolled Sakura so she was looking at the ceiling. While she was being rolled, Sakura got conscious of how her neck hurt. Ino did not break it, that was sure, but she had not been gente either.

-So I am changing positions. Take a deep breath.

-Wait, Ino, please…

-Too late.

Sakura only got the time to take a small breath before Ino sat on her face. Her nose got quickly engulfed again.

-Oh, I like it more this way, it is easier to get your nose in the right place. Yeah, juuust there. It is a shame that your nose is not as big as your forefront, but it's good enough.

Then, for Sakura´s horror, Ino started humping her furiously. It was true that before she was being careful to not break her neck. Now, without that worry, the speed and strength of Ino´s hips was too much for Sakura. Worse, the pace was increasing and Ino did not looked like she was close to finishing. How long could it take her to reach an orgasm? When she masturbated it was way faster than that. Finally, Ino screamed louder than before, announcing the end. First, Sakura rejoiced about Ino reaching the climax, because it meant that the torture was going to end. Then, she realised what that also meant and quickly closed her eyes. Sadly, she could not close her nose to prevent it from being inundated.


	5. I went and fucked myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ino finally achieves her main goal after a lot of games and teasing.

After drinking and exhausting themselves many consecutive times, Ino and Sakura managed to rest a bit. Ino decided that she wanted to take a nap, so she did, confident in her hair necklace. Sakura tried to seize the chance, but, again, to no avail, so she also decided to sleep, looking at the ceiling without the possibility to move. When she woke up, Ino was still sleeping, lightly breathing in her ear. Sakura would die of embarrassment if somebody saw her like that, taking a nap with Ino in her bed and, of course, naked. When she asked for a bit of clothing, at least during the nap, Ino simply said “no”. Sakura argued a bit more, but, as always, the witty blonde had the last word.

-Why can't I dress at least for sleeping?

-Okay, dress yourself. - She said, looking at the necklace. - You aren't a baby, so I won't do it for you. Or are you? Are you a baby that needs help getting dressed?

-Yes, Ino, I need help dressing myself. - Said Sakura after a long sigh. But that did not seem to be enough for her tormentor. - Because I´m a baby.

-Oh, you should have said that before. Sadly, I don´t have baby clothes, so you will sleep naked.

Even after making her humiliate herself, Ino did not help her. Pleasing her had worked last time, but it seemed like it was not a perfect trick. Now that Ino was awakening, Sakura thought about what torments she would inflict on her. As Ino started moving a bit, Sakura became conscious of her position. Ino was hugging her like a plushie, pressing her between her chest and a hand in her elbow. She had even catched one of her legs between both of hers and her face was almost resting on her ear. More than the touch of Ino skin against her, which she had already experienced, the thing that more disturbed Sakura was the possessive attitude of Ino, hugging her like she was her toy. Well, it was not completely false. When the blonde awakened completely, she released Sakura without saying a word. But it was not an embarrassment silence, she simply did not think of it as something worth mentioning. She was her toy, so she could hug her when she wanted.

-Well, I hope you slept well, I sure did. Look through the window, it is already the afternoon. - Said Ino cheerful. - I think now it is a good time to try the big prize.

-The… the big prize?

-The reason I made you come here. I'm going to have sex with the pretier girl in the village.

-Thank you for the compliment, but I think we already…

-Hahaha, not you. Please… Me! I´m going to take your body again.

…

After putting another necklace around Sakura´s hands and a third one on her waist, Ino freed her neck. She looked at the delight in Sakura's face, being able to move her arms and torso again. Only her legs and hands were immobile. She immediately started biting the hair around her hands, undoing the knot. But she would not do it in time. Ino projected her mind and seized control of Sakura´s body as easily as before.

She looked at her unconscious body and impatience took her. She quickly finished freeing the hands with Sakura mouth and then, with the hands, she freed the legs. Finally, she could start! She started slowly, savouring the moment. With Sakura´s hand, she lifted her foot and started touching the leg with the other hand. Moving the hand up and down across her leg, she felt all the softness of it. Not a hair in that perfect smooth white skin. Not even a scar, which was quite impressive knowing she went on dangerous missions. She continued exploring her leg, until she reached the inner thigh. It was as smooth as the rest of the leg, but she found some traces of her former pleasure. Was it from when she mounted Sakura´s face or when the girl sucked her tits while she was sitting on her lap? It wasn´t from the massage, that was sure. She got aroused touching Sakura everywhere, but not to that point. Well, who cared about that? She started cleaning the mess with Sakura tongue. “Not only I look good, I also taste good.”

While Sakura´s tongue worked, Ino grabbed her buttcheeks, sliding Sakura´s hands between them and the bed. She felt that her bottom was softer and smoother than the bed. Even though she already knew the touch, experiencing it from the outside was a refreshing experience. Exactly as she had planned, it was working! She could be touching that nature´s marvel forever and not find a single flaw. Meanwhile, Sakura´s tongue arrived at her crotch. In any other case, she would have worked a bit more there, but without anybody to feel it, it did not make too much sense. So she dried it a bit and went up. Passing the blonde hair that tickled her in the nose, she reached the stomach and started rubbing Sakura´s face against it. Before knowing it, she had started purring like a cat. Without anybody inside the body and laying on a bed, the stomach was soft and nice to the touch, without losing it´s flatness. With the same nose she had use as a sex toy some hours earlier, she started playing with her navel.

Finally, she stopped stalling the release of her bottom, and slid a bit more across her body, planting Sakura's face between her big breasts and using the hands to keep them in place. She slowly turned Sakura´s face in that sea of pleasure, going up sometimes so she did not smoother herself, even if time without that breasts around her was worse than time without air. If her bottom was softness as it´s max, her chest surpassed the notion of softness. After many minutes of diving, she felt that her sense of space was melting. She definitely did not knew anymore where were right and left, and she only had an idea of where were up and down. Down was where her tits were, the source of all oh her pleasure and the softness that was around all her face. Up was where something important was, but what? Nothing was more important than her tits. Was there even something besides those bountiful mounds of pure softness?

Air! She lifted her head just in time before it was too late. “Wow, my tits really are dangerous.” They were like a siren´s song, getting you close to your end but so good it did not matter. Then she realised she was starting to get wet. She had been so lost in her tits that she did not even noticed that. Then, she slid a bit more and rested on her body like against a mirror. Face against face, lips against lips, breasts against breasts and crotch against crotch. Using Sakura´s limbs to keep both bodies in that way, she kissed her lips, sending her own body fluids she had taken before inside her own mouth. Closing the eyes and not stopping the kiss, she started rubbing Sakura´s body against hers.

She definitely had made a good choice picking Sakura. Her sensitive body was the perfect tool for feeling her own body. First, she tried rubbing breast against breast in circles, but maybe she was already too excited, because Sakura´s body was trembling too much to do that at ease and her hips were rocking faster than what she expected. Down there it was already very wet, but whose juices where? Now that she knew that her unconscious body could get wet the same way it could get hurt, there was no way of knowing. It was probably a mixture of both juices, because Sakura´s body was definitely getting wet.

It seemed like her body could also harden it´s nipples, because now she felt them against Sakura´s, which sent a bolt of ecstasy through her body. There it was. The biggest climax of her life. She stopped the kiss, moaning at the ceiling like a wolf to the moon, while she squirted against her own crotch before collapsing barely conscious on herself.


	6. A new world of possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura tries to rebel, but Ino has one last trick she wants to try.

Sakura consciousness returned slowly. She first heard Ino´s heavy breathing and then, she felt it. Her tormentor´s big chest was expanding and contracting below her own. She remembered what happened. Ino used her body to fuck herself. That was so sick… And now she was still on top of her. Instinctively, Sakura rubbed her eyes, awakening completely. Then, she realized it. She had just rubbed her eyes. She could move! Ino probably lost her concentration before she could tie her again. And now she was distracted, still thinking about the orgasm she just had. And it was a great orgasm Sakura could say. She had felt it. Quickly, Sakura grabbed Ino's wrists and got up a little. She saw in her rival face the fear of being trapped. Ino tried to free her hands but to no avail. Sakura would not lose in a strength match against her and she would not be able to use her jutsus with her hands trapped. Then, as a last resort, she headbutted Sakura in the front but to no avail. It felt strange, but it seemed as the blonde girl got more damage. Finally, Ino stopped moving below her, which was a relief. They were still naked and Sakura was not comfortable with so much close contact. Even less now that she was fully aware of her own body.

-Ino, stop, you can't escape and you know it.

-Let me free.

-What? No! Of course not. After all you did to me and you ask me something like that with a straight face?

-I´m not asking for it. It´s a warning for you. I can free myself and if I do that, I will make things worse for you.

-That's an obvious lie.

-It is not.

Sakura got an idea and concentrated on checking it. There it was. A connection between Ino´s mind and hers. That was the strange thing she felt since the headbutt.

-I know what you are planning. You are stalling, while you scout my mind, searching for something that can free you. Look in my mind all you want, you won't find anything that can help you.

-It's not exactly that jutsu. It's a variation that lets me edit the minds I connect. So let me free before I make you do it.

-You are bluffing. There´s no way a jutsu like that exists. Or that you know it.

-Some months ago I was sorting the old scrolls of the Yamanaka family and I found it. It was invented many years ago, but we don't learn it, because it is a forbidden jutsu.

-Forbidden? By which hokage?

-None. By the Yamanakas. My ancestors thought that if people knew we had so much power, we would be seen as monsters too dangerous to exist. I think they were cowards. We must get all the power we can.

-What a fantasious story. After all you did to me, I´m not letting you free. It´s not fair.

-It's not about fairness. It's about you recognising my superiority so you avoid something worse. Last chance.

-You are bluffing.

-Sorry, Sakura. I was not.

Then, she easily freed her hands, took Sakura by the waist and set her apart while she got up. Sakura looked scared at Ino, stooding up on the floor, looking her with a smug smile. How the heck she did that? It was impossible for Ino to be stronger than her! She trained more her body and, more importantly, she knew how to use her chakra to get stronger. She also got up, looking at Ino with suspicion.

-How you did that? I can use my chakra to be stronger than any normal human. By far.

-Oh, can you? Do you remember your training?

Of course she remembered… Sakura froze. She remembered the fact that she had trained to use her chakra that way, but she did not remember how to do it or any of the lessons.

-Well, I do. You sure trained hard to get that strong. I am so happy to be able to get that strength without that much training.

-You robbed me of my memories! You took my strength!

-Technically, now they are mine, but yes.

Completely mad, Sakura threw a punch to Ino as hard as she could but it was stopped by the blonde girl with only a finger.

-No! That is MY strength!

Ino pushed with her finger and Sakura took a step back.

-Not anymore. In fact, I am stronger than you were. You learned a very efficient control of the little chakra you have, but that control in the hands of somebody like me without your limitations…

-You can't do this, I am going to report it to Tsunade unless you give me back my strength right now.

-You won't do that. At the end of the day I will edit your memories so you don't remember exactly what happened.

-Can you do that?

-Of course. That is why I think the old Yamanaka´s were cowards. Somebody with this jutsu can´t be catched.

Before the terrified Sakura could escape, Ino calmly grabbed her wrist with one hand. Sakura tried to free herself with all her strength but it was useless.

-But don´t worry. I will take away from you two things, your strength and memory, so I should give you two things in exchange. What could I give you? Let's see… What about I share with you my admiration for me and I give you an inferiority complex towards me? Does it sound right?

…

Sakura listened to Ino´s words with horror. That bitch was crazy! She tried to free herself again but it was impossible. Then Ino, took her head and put it forefront against forefront. No, no, that was going to cause…

Sakura looked around her. What had just happened? She was not sure, but Ino she was standing with Ino in her room. And they were both naked! She knew she was being obvious, but she could not stop looking at the perfect body in front of her.

-Do you like what you see, Sakura?

-Of… of course. But why are we like this?

Ino ran a finger from Sakura´s chin to her neck and continued descending until it reached her breast. With the touch of that smooth finger, her nipples went immediately hard. She had always been so attracted to Ino… and now she was naked with her!

-I´m interested in you.

-In me? In somebody so below you? You are so pretty, clever and a better kunoichi than me, why would you have any interest in me?

Her heart increased it´s pace and her whole body trembled in anticipation. She had never dreamed that this day could come true. Ino, the kunoichi who knew her clan jutsus plus knew how to increase her strength like Tsunade, a true genius, was interested in her!

…

Ino listened to the insecure girl in front of her. Reducing Sakura to that adoring drone was the best idea of her life. She would probably tone it down a bit after having some fun so she could continue to have a normal life, but for the moment it was perfect.

-Are you going to continue whining or are you going to take your chance at satisfying me?

With a great smile, Ino looked how her pink haired puppet got on her knees and started pleasuring her with true devotion. Before losing her mind to the pleasure, she wondered what else she could do with her power? Who would be her next puppet?


End file.
